1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera finder, and more particularly to a camera finder in which a hologram or holograms are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera finder, a view field frame or frames for determining the range of photographing are provided, and in a camera finder of an automatic focusing camera, a target mark for showing a desired focus adjusting portion of an object is provided. The view field frame or frames, and the target mark are formed by applying silver deposition to a transparent glass plate interposed between an objective lens and an eye lens, or by making transparent only the portions of the view field frame and target mark on an opaque plate. In consequence, there have heretofore been such disadvantages that the construction of the finder is complicated by the provisions of a device for switching the view field frames for the parallax correction, a device for erasing the target mark and devices for various warnings given by on-off operating the view field frame or target mark.